Fangirls are Rabid
by Tootsie23101
Summary: Happy late Ikarishipping Day! Dawn and her friends are planning an escape to the mountains with Drew and his friends when Dawn angers Paul on her way home. AU


She ran down the hall. He hair flowing out behind her pale face as she passed lockers and classes alike.

*Ah crap I'm going to be late for class! Why did I have to mess up my makeup in PE?* The teen thought to herself as she made her way into her last class.

"Ms. Dawn Berlitz, why are you late?" Professor Rowan asked her.

"I...um...forgot something in the gym." Dawn quickly lied up. Saying she was fixing her make up to the whole class was way more embarassing than coming to class late.

"Well I'll let this tardy slip, but next time it's detention, so could you please take your seat next to Ms. Nozomi? It would do the class a big favor."

Dawn proceded to her seat next to one of her best friends Zoey.

"So what were you really doing Dawn?" Zoey whispered to her.

"I sweated to much in gym and my make up got smudged."

"That sounds so like you. But why even bother...Paul isn't even in this class." Dawn's face turned pinker than her heart clips.

"Zoey if you dont sh-"

"Ms. Berlitz and Ms. Nozomi! Could you two kindly stop your conversation and focus on class please?"

"I'll talk to you later Zoey." she paused for a second before continuing, "Kenny is staring at your ass." *Sweet revenge* Dawn thought as Zoey turned darker than her eyes.

Dawn tried to focus on the incredibly interesting class about Arcues, but her thoughts kept drifting to what Zoey said earlier.

"But why even bother. Paul isnt even in this class." *Is it really that obvious.* she wondered for the rest of the period.

After class her friends came to Dawn's locker to talk to her.

"Hey Dawn, are you doing anything this weekend?" May asked her friend.

"May said Drew invited her to take a couple of her friends along with him an his friends to a mountain resort." Zoey continued.

"And his family is like stinking rich so we all would get to stay in a cabin together!" said a very excited Leaf.

"Well Dawn, we are just waiting for your answer! Misty, Leaf, and I are going. Zoey, Touko and Crystal couldn't come."

The bluenette thought for awhile.

"Can I at least tell my mom that I'm going to be away this weekend?"

"YAY!" The group of girls jumped up and down excitedly with joy.

"Okay then! Dawn, here's the plan..."

~On the way to Dawn's house~

"Misty will come by and pick us all up, then we will drive to Drew's house where we will all drive up to the resort. Make sure you bring clothes, tooth brush, toothpaste, hair brush, etc. I wonder who Drew is taking with him. He wouldnt just invite May to bring her friends with him himself bringing a couple." Dawn said to herself out loud, "Knowing Drew he most likely would bring Ash, Paul and Gary. But I don't know if he will bring more guys or not."

Now that she knew Paul might be coming she thought of things she would have to bring.

She was so sucked up in her planning she didnt even watch where she was walking.

"Ow..."

"Hey! Watch it!"

"I'm soooooo very sorry!" Dawn started bowing to the person she bumped into, she then looked up and saw a familiar lavender haired teen.

"Paul?"

"Ugh. Troublesome why is it always you that I bump into?" He said flipping his hair and walking right past her.

"Well for your information I live on this street and I have to go back to my house and pack for a vacation with my friends."

"So Drew did actually invite his little girlfriend and her bothersome friends."

"WE ARENT BOTHERSOME!"

"Suit yourself, Troublesome." he said with a smirk as he continued to walk down the road.

"MY NAME IS DAWN! JACK ASS!" Dawn yelled running after him, in the opposite direction of her house.

"So the little blue one can curse, so what."

"Mmmm!" Dawn said clenching her teeth, holding in a snarky comment.

"Well then I wont go to Drew's resort and I'll just stay here, as I call up your fan club and say where you will be." Dawn replied with a smirk just as good as Paul's.

Paul turned as white as a sheet. *How did she know that I hate my fan club?*

"Actually I think I will call them right now!"

"Dawn, I am warning you, that if you call those retards, so help you, all hell will break loose."

"Uh-oh! The number has alreay been dialed!" She picked up her phone and started talking. "Yes, is this the Paul Shinji Fan Club? Yes this is Dawn Berlitz, I think you will be happy to hear that Paul is with me right now at," she peered at the closest house's address, "78 Research Drive Sandjem Town." she hang up.

"Try me smart boy~"

Paul just stood there in complete horror, he didnt just hate his fanclub, he feared them. As soon as he heard the earth tremble with teenage girl feet he knew he had to do something to prevent himself from being raped to death by rabid teenage girls.

Dawn just stood there looking so badass about calling up the fan club. Paul sighed to himself *Well, its now or never...*

He took a step towards Dawn and kissed her just as the fanclub got up to him.

Both Dawn and the fanclub stood there in horror. A couple girls shouted rude remarks like 'You whore!' and 'Why did you call us if you were just going to snog him?'. The club started to walk away, still shouting mean things about Dawn.

Paul was still kissing her and Dawn was still standing there. He broke off and yelled at the girls.

"She's mine bitches, now find some other guy to worship like Justin Bieber or 1Direction!"

He turned back to Dawn, who was still in shock about the whole turn of events.

"Okay, I'm sorry Dawn I know you didn't like that, but I had to do something that would save me from those insane girls." Paul said with his usual grim voice.

"What the f*** just happened Paul?!" Dawn said to the teen. But he just turned and walked away.

"See ya later Troublesome."

"My name is Dawn!" she yelled back. But for once, she felt like Zoey actually was right, *Maybe I do like Paul...*


End file.
